Undesirable No8
by EmmaLupinCutterCullenWho
Summary: Tonks finds an undesirable poster with her husband's face on it. He is a wanted man. And he is proud of that. Fluff.


**.Sparkles and I are starting a mutiny. What it involves is trying to write a lot of stories centred around the canon pairing of Remus/Tonks, so that there as many of them (if not more) as there are Remus/Sirius. It's a long shot, and there are a few thousand needed for the R/T to even equalise with the R/S. If you want to take part, please feel free. The stories can be as long or as short as you like. If you have any questions, PM me. Let the mutiny tales begin!**

Undesirable No.8

My husband was many things. A werewolf, a lover, a fighter, a teacher and a bloody good friend. He was many things, but he was most certainly not undesirable, despite what the poster said.

I had been on my way to visit Fred and George's shop when I first noticed them. In a dark alleyway, the ten most undesirables were pasted to the wall in order. The list frequently changed, and many of them had been overlapped again and again. I was used to the mug shot of Harry, as it was pasted everywhere there was a bit of free wall. It was almost impossible to find somebody unable to tell you who undesirable number one was nowadays.

As I passed through the alley I looked at each one with vague interest, recognising a vast majority of the faces which glared down at me. When I passed number eight I came to an abrupt halt and covered my mouth in silent shock. My husband's picture was there, above his name.

I suppose I should have been expecting it. After all, he was a known werewolf in the Order of the Phoenix. A half-blood, half-breed. He ticked nearly every box for the ministry's hit list.

I tried to tear it from the wall, but it wouldn't budge. A sticking charm, worthy of Walburga Black's, wouldn't let it. Instead I duplicated it, rolled it up, turned around and headed for home.

'Do you know about this?' I demanded as I slammed my fist onto the table Remus was sitting at, reading. He kept frustratingly calm:

'Do I know about what? The table? I'd like to think I do, as I am leaning on it at this very moment.'

I sighed, 'No, not the bloody table. This!' I flung the rolled up bit of paper onto the object of our conversation.

'Paper. Hmm.' He scratched his little beard in mock thought, 'Is that the stuff that comes from trees? Do correct me if I am wrong,'

Throughout his jesting, he never once lost control of his perfectly straight face. He was pretty amazing. And he knew how to get me to laugh.

'Try unrolling it, O most remarkable knower of all things.' I said, the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

'Ahh, is there more to the paper than first thought?'

'Just look at it already!'

He unrolled it and looked it up and down. Then he looked at me in fake concern:

'I do hope you have not been involved with this dreadful criminal. You better tell the ministry if you have!' He quoted the writing, ' "Failing to report will result in imprisonment" '

'Remus.' I stared at him until his joking face fell and all was serious. Enough was enough.

'Yes, I did know about it.'

'And you didn't tell me.' A statement, not a question.

'It's not something I want to spread about, dear. Although I am quite chuffed. Number eight! The must really hate my guts.'

I couldn't help but smile now. 'Definitely something to be proud of. Where do you think I rank?'

'Nowhere, I hope.' He patted his knee, and I sat on it.

'Then you hope for too much. What happened to my pessimist?'

'What, the one on this poster? The one that's only worth-' His eyes widened as he saw the figure, '-three thousand galleons. Harry's up at ten thousand and I only get three. Am I really worth so little?'

'Harry's gone up. He's at one hundred thousand now. And yes, I'd say they've got you about right.'

He laughed and I felt the vibration rush through his stomach, which made me laugh.

'They definitely got one thing wrong, though.' I continued.

'Mmm. And what might that be?'

'You are by no means undesirable.' I ran my hand through his hair. 'In fact, I'd say you're quite the opposite.' I mumbled and kissed his neck.

'I'm very glad you think so, Mrs Lupin.' He leant in for a kiss, but I pulled back.

'I think I'm obliged to correct the mistake, Professor.'

He smiled at my teasing. I turned to face the table and pulled the poster in front of me. Grabbing the nearest quill, I blotted out the 'un' in 'undesirable', and scored out the eight, changing it to a one.

'Desirable number one.' I scratched my chin with the quill, 'Much better,' I conceded.

He grunted in agreement.

'And you, my dear, are priceless.' He said, 'You wouldn't be worth a rather measly three thousand.'

'Bad thing I'm not on the list then,' I threw his words back at him, 'you could have made millions out of me.'

'I don't need millions. I don't need anything. Not when I have you.'

Then I leaned in to finish what he had tried to start.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, it makes me happy.**


End file.
